


Within Enemy's Shadow

by CrystalNavy



Series: Darkverse [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Beleg will protect Turin, no matter what. Even if it's against his own demons.





	1. Chapter 1

Turin felt small, encircled as he was by Beleg's arms. Gone was the fierce and proud warrior all of the Orcs feared. And in his place, Beleg saw a frightened child Turin once was.

"I almost killed you." Turin cries

"But you didn't." Beleg points out

"But I almost did!" Turin insists "My curse won't let me be happy, can't you see that?"

Beleg hugged him closer, and Turin began sobbing loudly.

"My curse will destroy everything and everyone who gets close to me." Turin said in between sobs

"Well, then." Beleg moved Turin so that they could look one another in the eye "I will do my best to fight against it, and to protect you against it."

Turin sobbed even louder.


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin and Beleg in Nargothrond.

"Greetings." 

Beleg looked up and saw Celebrimbor standing in front of him.

"You seem busy these days." Beleg observed

"Indeed." Celebrimbor said "We're reforging the sword, for Adanedhel."

"I believe he'll be elated when he finds out." Beleg said with a smile "Though that sword was given to me."

"He doesn't mean to deprive you of it." Celebrimbor said "He told me that this sword speaks to him sometimes. It's like that they were destined to be partnered by the powers-that-be."

"Eol was always rather close to Haleth, and Adanedhel has Haleth's blood, through his grandmother's line." Beleg mused "So it is a possibility."

"Well, I need to get back to work." Celebrimbor said

Beleg watched him as he retreated to the forge, then resumed his task. 

He spent quite some time alone, before a shadow fell onto him.

"You're late." Beleg said without looking up

"Sorry." the other shuffled, sitting next to Beleg

"They call you Adanedhel." Beleg supplied

"Do they now?" the other said in amusement "That's rather flattering, to be considered an Elf."

"You need to get rid of that sword." Beleg warned "It would be your undoing."

"In case you haven't noticed, everything will be my undoing." Turin said "When Morgoth holds a grudge, he holds it well."


End file.
